This invention relates to a connector to be connected to a connection object and, in particular, to a connector adapted to be connected to and disconnected from a connection object of a thin flat shape, such as an IC card, a memory card, and a PC card.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-323209 (JP 2000-323209 A) discloses a connector of the type. The connector serves to connect a card, such as a PC card, and comprises a conductive pin contact, an insulator holding the pin contact, and a fixing member for fixing the insulator to a printed wiring board as a fixation object to which the insulator is to be fixed. The card is positioned substantially in parallel to the printed board and connected to the connector with being moved along the printed board. When the card is connected, an end portion of the card is brought into contact with the connector. Signal transmission between the card and the printed board is carried out through the pin contact.
When the card is moved in parallel to the printed board and connected to the connector, it is assumed that the end portion of the card collides with the insulator. If a large impact force is applied to the insulator upon collision, a rotation moment generated thereupon will overwhelms a fixing force by the fixing member. In this event, the connector can not withstand the rotation moment and may be inclined or fall down. In addition, the connector may be broken at the fixing member or therearound.